


Remember When You Told Me That You Wish You Were Dead?

by Regret Fox (MeLeFangirl)



Series: Sterek Week 2017 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depressed Stiles, Healing, M/M, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sterek Week 2017, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, stereklyrics3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeLeFangirl/pseuds/Regret%20Fox
Summary: Sterek Week Day 5 - Lyrics and Quotessleep thru ur alarms - lontalius





	Remember When You Told Me That You Wish You Were Dead?

 It had been three months since the Nogitsune was defeated. Three months since Allison. Three months since Stiles had spoken a word to anyone. Three months since the life in his eyes dimmed. 

 And Derek was tired of it.

 Derek climbed up the side of the Stilinski house and latched onto the windowsill. The window was unlocked, much to his delight as a month ago it was most definitely locked, and he slid it open. The werewolf quietly and stealthily entered the teenager's bedroom.

 Stiles was asleep on his bed, but judging by his heartrate and breathing it wasn't a pleasant rest. Derek shrugged off his jacket and took off his shoes, then made his way to one of the chairs in the room.

 He looked over at Stiles and debated whether he should wake him, but his decision was made the minute Stiles shot up from bed screaming.

 “Shhh, Stiles. It's okay. You're safe, everyone else is safe.” Derek whispered as he carefully gripped Stiles to keep him from flailing around.

 “D-Derek?” The teen croaked out once he got his bearings back.

 “I'm here. Everything's going to be okay, Stiles.” Derek mumbled against the boy's shoulder.

 “Y-you were dead.” Stiles began after a moment of silence, “I killed you. All of you.”

 “It was just a nightmare.” Derek assured.

 For the next hour, Derek continued reassuring Stiles, until Stiles fell asleep again in Derek's arms. This time, the boy's sleep was not plagued by nightmares.

  This went on for days, weeks even; Derek coming in at night and staying with Stiles through the night. Although Stiles still didn't talk to the others, he at least spoke a few words with Derek, when he needed to, about his nightmares. And he had definitely gotten better physically. Since Derek, Stiles had been able to sleep through most of the night, even when the werewolf wasn't able to stop by. His lingering scent helped.

 Now, instead of going by weeks with just a couple of hours of sleep, Stiles would spend any free time he had sleeping, even at school. The rest of the pack had been talking about it when Derek picked up Boyd, Erica, and Cora up from school. 

 That afternoon, Derek climbed through the window rather than wait until nightfall.

 “Gah! What are you doing here?”

 “Am I not welcomed?” Derek cocked an eyebrow.

 “Uhh, you are but you only come at night.” The  _ to deal with me _ was unspoken.

 “I heard you've been falling asleep. A lot.”

 Stiles snickered, “Yeah well, gotta catch up on the sleep I missed out on.” He said sarcastically.

 “You went from barely sleeping, to barely being awake. Neither is healthy.”

 “Why do you even care? You only show up at night to deal with me crying, I get that it's a pack thing, but don't come in here barking on about what's healthy or not like you care!”

 “I do care. I just didn't think you wanted me around you during the day when the nightmares weren't prominent.”

 After a beat of silence, Stiles looked up at Derek from where he was sitting on his bed, “It's easier. When I'm asleep. Especially now that I can get through without the terrors.” He whispered.

 Derek sat next to Stiles and enveloped him in a tight hug while Stiles broke down in tears.

 From then on, Derek made sure Stiles knew he cared; hanging out with him, listening to him rant about whatever was on his mind, or just sitting in silence.

 Currently, they were having a moment of silence when Stiles dropped a bomb on Derek.

 “You know, I should've died back in Eichen House.”

 Derek took a h

Sharp breath, “Did you want to die?”

 “Now I do. It would've been better for everyone.”

 “That's not true. It would have found another host. Besides, no one blames you, not me, not Scott, and especially not Allison.”

 A year passed after the Nogitsune. The pack had expanded, they faced off new threats, and Stiles learned to deal. He would never go back to how he was, but he learned to cope. And he was okay with it.

 Derek helped a lot, the other understood how it felt to have all of that guilt, to want to die sometimes. Derek still had his issues to work through, but they got better together.

 Two years passed. Stiles graduated and was now in an FBI training program, away from Beacon Hills. He and Derek had (finally) got together once they were both in a place where they could do so, and made the decision to leave that cursed town behind, not forever of course, it was still  _ home.  _

_  “ _ Don't sleep through your alarms.”

 “Wouldn't dream of it.”

 They said to each other at night when they fell victims to sleep in each other's embrace.


End file.
